Portable battery powered wireless communications devices have adopted various approaches to conserve battery power during their operation. Since the operation of these devices is complex, the power management schemes tend to also be complex. Many of these approaches are efficient under some network conditions but inefficient during other network conditions. For example, the power management schemes described in the industry standard IEEE 802.15.3 may require the network controller to terminate all communication streams associated with a device before going into a low power mode. This restriction may limit how often the device can feasibly go into the low power mode, or may cause added complication due to the need to restart the communication streams frequently.